Yamataton Ryū
Xarxes (full name: Xarxes,The Many Headed) he holds the Title of The MIDDLE, he is the First thing to exist before all of existence and is one of the creators of existence. Xarxes stands at 900,000,000 Googolplexianth meters and 9,000,000 Googolplexianth metric tons is one of the biggest things to exist, he is also the largest monster being 900,000,000 meters and campared to the universe is more bigger. he is also a force of nature, neither being Good or Bad Forms Humanoid Form Xarxes's Humanoid form looks like a person in a cloak and wearing a bird mask but Eyes are glowing Red and the Mask is almost impossible to take off, as some people managed to see the face under the mask and it was Disastrous almost all of them Died only few lived to tell the tale of the Face under the Mask Pokémon Form In Pokémon it's called Sacred Grandfather Dragon God Pokémon. it's also classified as a PokéGod. it's appearance is a Dragon with horns, a tail multiple arms Ultimate Form Xarxes's Ultimate Form is his final form and is the End of all Relatives Kruaxe Kruaxe is Xarxes's Brother, he is a green version of him Abilities Immortality Xarxes has Immortality and can't die Immortality Removal Xarxes has the Ability to remove ones Immortality Omnipotence Xarxes has Omnipotence Abilities Omnificence Xarxes as Omnificence meaning he has all Creation abilities in his arsenal the abilities that come with this one are Almighty Object Manifestation and Omnireplication Omnifarious Xarxes can Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. Omniarch Xarxes is one of the Omniarchs that Rule all things Omnicompetence Xarxes can Handle all situations or matters Hypercompetence Xarxes is absolutely skilled in every possible field Omnilingualism Xarxes can Decipher and speak any language Omnilock Xarxes can exist outside of everything one ability from this is Freedom Omnipresence Xarxes is everywhere looking at everyone Omniscience Xarxes knows Everything and Sees all Some abilities are Absolute Senses and Enlightenment All-Out Attack This ability is a combination of all of the abilities making one Dangerous ability that can kill those even those who are immortal Godhood Granting Xarxes is able to Grant Godhood to those Godhood Removal Xarxes can remove Godhood from those Ultimate Omni-Creator Xarxes is the Ultimate Omni-Creator due to him create all of the Boxes that contain the omniverses and Existence it's self Xarxes Of Other Works Xarxes (Superheroes RP) Themes Battle and Main Theme Roar Trivia Xarxes stands at 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Googolplexianth meters tall so this means he is so tall he can mistakenly crush his foes sometimes Xarxes is a multi headed dragon being a reference to King Ghidorah He can only be deafeted if a person writes Xarxes The MIDDLE 10 times on Black paper with a Pen that has Blood for ink Even Though Xarxes has Omni abilities he does not use them a lot Official Gallery Xarxes Stats .gif|His Stats Xarxes humanoidd form ut sprite colorized.jpg|Xarxes's Humanoid form in color Xarxes humanoidd form ut sprite.jpg|??? Xarxes Poke form.png|Xarxes's Pokemon Form Art by Others Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Kaiju Category:Kyodai Kaiju Category:Huge Monsters Category:Males